1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing console for outputting a plurality of audio signals through a plurality of channels of a bus system.
2. Prior Art
Mixing consoles have been conventionally used at broadcast stations, recording studios, or concert halls. In order to output audio signals such as the sounds of various musical instruments and vocals as player's monitor outputs or mixer's monitor outputs, it is necessary to perform various control operations (signal processing) on many signals. To this end, various kinds of many operators are arranged on an operation panel in such a manner as to improve the operationality of the operation panel and to take the load off a human operator.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 09-198953 discloses a technique for changing colors of fader knobs so that it helps detect the position of the respective fader knobs at a glance merely by identifying the colors, such as red, green, yellow, etc.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 05-251950 is referenced as another prior art document.
The above-mentioned prior art can just emphasize the distinction of differences in color among the fader knobs, but not teach the structure in which no further effects can be expected.